MISTAKE
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Me pillaron con las manos en la masa. Literalmente. Tenía mis manos sobre las redondas masas desnudas copa D de mi secretaria, estábamos sobre mi desarmado escritorio, el laptop colgaba del lado derecho y en cualquier momento iba a caer, a caer como ya habían caído unos papeles, los lápices… así como también mi fuerza de voluntad y el respeto y fidelidad que le tenía a mi novia.
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1: EL ERROR**_

* * *

 _ **-Taichi Yagami-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me pillaron con las manos en la masa. Literalmente.

Tenía mis manos sobre las redondas masas desnudas copa D de mi secretaria, estábamos sobre mi desarmado escritorio, el laptop colgaba del lado derecho y en cualquier momento iba a caer, a caer como ya habían caído unos papeles, los lápices… así como también mi fuerza de voluntad y el respeto y fidelidad que le tenía a mi novia.

Sería un mentiroso si les dijera que no sé cómo una cosa llevó a la otra. Algo dentro de mí me decía que en cualquier momento iba a caer sino despedía a esa rubia de ojos azules que desde el día uno me coqueteó. Primero lo hizo sutilmente, solo miradas y correcta eficiencia y eficacia en todo lo que le pedía y con el pasar de los meses ya era toda una obviedad. Sus faldas eran pasaron de ser sensuales a ilegales, cada vez que iba a mi oficina siempre aparecía con dos botones de su blusas sin abotonar y era difícil hacerse el tonto ante su abultada delantera y yo que sé de football, sé que la delantera es tan importante como la defensa… y ella de ambas era privilegiada.

Lo peor de todo era que mi novia de había dado cuenta. Cada vez que me venía a buscar para que almorzáramos juntos o simplemente para recogerme e irnos a casa, me comentaba que no le gustaba la forma en la que esa chica me miraba.

Yo le restaba importancia y la llevaba a cenar al mejor restaurante de Tokio o le entregaba una noche de pasión y lujuria digna de película triple X. Me sentía una mierda de persona cada vez que me quedaba mirándole los senos a la rubia más del tiempo que debería y me sentía un hijo de puta al ladear mi cabeza y ver como se meneaba su trasero de lado a lado mientras caminaba saliendo de mi oficina. Tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado, con un cuerpo escultural, una sonrisa de ángel, unas manos que cocinaban como los dioses, comprensiva, cariñosa, risueña, excelente amante y yo… yo había decidido engañarla.

Porque las personas deciden engañar, deciden cagarla, deciden hacer sufrir a otro. Nadie se mete con otra persona por casualidad. Porque yo en vez de rechazarla en cuanto me besó decidí corresponderle.

Iban a dar las 22.45 la embajada estaba casi vacía, excepto mi piso. Solo estábamos ella y yo. Estaba terminando unos gráficos para una reunión que tendríamos mañana a primera hora cuando mi secretaría entró diciéndome si la "necesitaba" para algo más. Su "necesitaba" fue tan sugerente que di un pequeño salto en mi asiento y la alcé la mirada. Ella ya se estaba acercando con su minúscula falda y su blusa color caramelo… en cuanto vi su blusa debí saber qué era una señal… me recordaban sus ojos.

Se apoyó en mi escritorio poniéndome encima sus largas piernas. Es increíble el poder que tiene el cuerpo femenino en un hombre, uno se atonta.

-Haz trabajado muy _duro,_ deberías _descansar_.

Yo me tensé y le bajé la tapa al laptop. Debía irme de ahí ahora. Mi novia tenía razón esta mujer me miraba extraño… me desnudaba con la mirada y en vez de sentirse más hombre al saber que seguía causando deseo en otras mujeres como en la preparatoria, me sentía cohibido ante sus aplastantes ojos azules.

-Sí, de hecho ya me iba a casa. Mimi se está esperando

Me levanté y quise salir por el lado contrario de mi escritorio pero fui retenido desde mi corbata.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón? – Ronroneó – sé que también me miras y que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo.

Y fue ese otro momento en el que debí haberme puesto los pantalones y haberla alejado, pero no lo hice. Y la cara de Mimi se me cruzó por la mente un millón de veces… y las preguntas pelotudas también y… ¿Si lo hago? ¿Mimi no tiene porqué enterarse, cierto? ¿Es sólo sacarme las ganas y después decirme a mí mismo que Mimi era mucho mejor? ¿Qué se sentirá estar entre medio de esos senos? ¿Si me la cojo ahora y me gusta? ¿Voy a tener una amante? ¿Voy a engañar a Mimi tan descaradamente?

Y cuando iba a seguir haciéndome preguntas, me besó. No lo voy a negar… no demoré más de un minuto en corresponderle y de allí en adelante todo fue en mi cabeza "Solo esta vez, sólo me saco las ganas, luego la despido, si ella habla niego todo y después tendré tiempo para sentirme más basura"

Era la primera vez que engañaba a mi novia, había mirado mujeres antes, todo hombre lo hace, pero no había pasado de eso: miradas. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora era el error más imbécil y bajo que podía hacerle a Mimi.

Esta mujer me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y yo perdí el control… olvidé a mi novia. La besé de vuelta con desenfreno mientras mi manos subían por sus piernas hasta su cintura, la tomé y la senté en el escritorio y la rubia para estar más cómoda botó la mayoría de la cosas que había encima. Ella misma se desabrochó su blusa y después siguió con la mía. Nos separamos unos segundos para recobrar el aire y me corrió la punzada de la culpabilidad por el pecho. Tenía que parar. Aún no llegaba lo suficientemente lejos, era el momento preciso para alejarla, hacerme el ofendido y decir que todo era un error. De paso la despediría para no volver a verla. Le diría a Mimi que le encontré la razón y esa chica me miraba raro y que para evitar roces futuros la había desligado de sus funciones.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

Iba a quedar como rey. Olvidaría este asunto y nunca más en la vida dudaría de mi fidelidad para con mi novia.

Pero mi secretaria vio la duda y antes de que lo notara sus manos se metieron dentro de mi pantalón.

Gemí y me fui a la mierda una vez más.

La volví a besar, le saqué el sujetador y comencé a masajear esos senos que tantas veces imaginé cómo se sentirían… para mi desgracia se sentían demasiado bien. Me atrajo a ella rodeándome con sus piernas por la cintura y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón. Cayó en 2 segundos.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso a esa altura, solo me quedaba mi ropa interior y la de ella que separaría el antes y el después de mi existencia. Pasaría de ser el novio divertido, atento, cariñoso, romántico, el que lleva flores sin razón, el que lleva desayuno a la cama para el cumpleaños de su novia, el que explica con paciencia una y otra vez las jugadas en medio de un partido de football a ser un hijo de puta insensible, traicionero e infiel. Una escoria.

-Tenemos que parar – dije separándome pero ella no me dejó.

-Nadie lo va a saber… yo no diré nada.

¡Oh vamos! ¡Maldita sea! Saqué fuerza de voluntad de no sé dónde para decirle esas 3 palabras y ella me contraataca con aquello.

Tomó mis manos y las devolvió a sus senos. Después de eso se fue directo a atacar mi cuello, la apreté contra mí y cuando bajaba por mi pecho dándome besos fue cuando la vi.

Mimi estaba parada en la puerta de mi oficina… traía un bento entre sus delicados dedos que cayó dejando un sonido hueco en la habitación. Mi secretaria inmediatamente volteó y vio a mi novia. Se levantó de mi escritorio tomando su blusa y su sujetador, yo por mi parte atiné a subirme los pantalones. Estaba completamente jodido.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

No, no ,no, no, no, no ,no.

Esto no estaba pasando, yo no la había engañado. Esto lo estaba soñando. Entre más la miraba frente a mí más me puteaba internamente. ¡¿Cómo pude?!

-Vete a aquí – le dije a la rubia con odio sabiendo claramente que el único idiota aquí era yo, yo que finalmente había caído a sus constantes provocaciones.

Ella ya media vestida salió corriendo. Pasó a un lado de mi novia pero ésta ni se inmutó, sólo yo existía en su campo visual.

Me miró de pies a cabeza viéndome en mi lamentable posición, camisa desabotonada y pantalones abrochados pero con el cinturón suelto, me volvió a recorrer negando con la cabeza y dejando salir sus lágrimas.

-Por _esto_ te quedas todas las noches hasta tan tarde – susurró.

-No, no, no Mimi, no.

-Sabía que había algo entre ustedes… siempre noté que te miraba extraño.

-No, no – nonononono la única estupidez que salía de mi boca.

-…Hace cuanto… - se detuvo unos segundos y miró el desastre que había en el suelo – olvídalo, a estas alturas no importa.

-no, no, no, no, no - ¿en verdad no iba a salir de esa palabra?

Se secó las lágrimas y camino hacia mí, nos separaba solo el escritorio del mal, la observé asustado. Me merecía una bofetada del porte de 3 estadios, merecía que me cortara en pedacitos y que se los diera a las palomas tranquilamente sentada en una banca en la plaza. 5 años de noviazgo al tacho de la basura por no poder controlarme, ¡por ceder a la tentación más básica y mundana!

-Tus llaves – dijo golpeando el escritorio de la perversión.

-No, Mimi…

-Tus llaves – repitió y su furia me calaba los huesos.

-Mimi… no… por favor - ¡Bien! Pude decir otra puta palabra que no fuera "no".

-¡Tus putas llaves Taichi Yagami! – gritó al fin.

Busqué sus ojos para que viera que los míos estaban totalmente arrepentidos, pero ella solo miraba un espacio en mi escritorio. Tiritaba de la ira.

Las había cagado. Ahora debía asumir mi error y dejar que las 7 pestes cayeran sobre mí, porque me lo merecía, porque merecía eso y más.

Metí la mano en mi pantalón y saqué el juego de llaves de nuestro departamento, bueno en realidad era el departamento de Mimi, habíamos decidido vivir allí porque era más céntrico, el mío quedaba en Odaiba.

Dejé las llaves lo más cerca de su mano para quizás poder rozarla, pero ella notó mi intención y la alejó lo antes posible. Yo volví a mi lugar, más separado de ella y sólo ahí ella las tomó.

-No quiero volver a verte.

Dio medio vuelta y se marchó.

Esa noche dormí en mi oficina y al día siguiente fui a la reunión con la misma ropa y sin siquiera bañarme.

Mi secretaria no volvió.

La reunión no había estado tan mal ya que afortunadamente todo lo que debía exponer lo había terminado antes de que sucediera mi "lapsus", así que solo fue recitar cosas que ya sabía con antelación, lo único diferente en esa reunión fue mi aspecto desaliñado, mis superiores lo notaron y creyendo que se debía al exceso de trabajo me dieron el resto del día libre.

Ese permiso habría sido una maravilla en cualquier otra situación. Habría llegado antes que Mimi a nuestro hogar, habría pedido pizza y para cuando mi novia (o ex novia?) llegase yo estaría esperándola con una gran sonrisa desde el sillón. Comeríamos pizza viendo alguna película o el canal del football (según quien ganase el piedra, papel o tijera) y estaríamos abrazados hasta que ya fuera hora de ir a dormir. Le haría el amor y dormiría con el corazón llenito.

Pero, no era el caso actual… no tenía donde mierda ir. Tenía una llave extra del departamento en uno de mis cajones, podría ir rápidamente a sacar un poco de ropa… ir a un hotel por un par de días y comenzar mi camino a la redención. Porque si bien había metido las patas, yo amaba a Mimi y la quería conmigo. Sí, así de hijo de puta… la había engañado y aun así, la quería conmigo. Soy un infiel egoísta.

Tomé un taxi y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba entrando al edificio.

-Señor Yagami, Buenas Tardes – me saludó el administrador. Yo incliné mi cabeza respondiéndole – Que bueno verlo, la señorita Tachikawa dejó un recado para ud y esto – me extendió un sobre color rosa.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál sería el recado?

-Ah sí, me dijo que las cosas que ud necesita estarían en la bodega.

.

El sobre tenía dos llaves, una de ellas era pequeña y abría la bodega del departamento que estaba ubicado en el -2 del edificio, en cuanto la abrí pude ver alrededor de 10 bolsas de basura extra grandes. No era necesario ser un genio para saber qué eran… eran mis cosas. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y después de dar un profundo suspiro las primeras lágrimas cayeron.

¡¿Cómo tan imbécil?!

Perdí todo, todo por caliente y desconsiderado.

La segunda llave era la llave de la camioneta familiar la que ocupábamos cuando salíamos con sus padres o cuando salíamos de vacaciones con los míos, mi hermana y su novio.

Fui desterrado y más encima me quitaron el deportivo. Mimi me vuelve a pegar en donde me duele, me quitó el Audi. Pero no tengo nada que alegar… me lo merezco, ni la camioneta me debió haber dejado.

Me sequé las lágrimas de culpabilidad y comencé el peregrinaje entre la bodega y el auto (que estaba en el -3). Un viaje por cada bolsa. Cada bolsa pesaba más que la anterior, y en cada paso me volvía a reclamar una y otra vez porque demonios no había despedido antes a la rubia, me preguntaba por qué había sido tan débil.

Al terminar me quedé en el asiento del piloto abrazado al manubrio, pensando… pensando… pensando… maldiciéndome, volviendo a pensar, volviendo a maldecirme. En un arranque de ira comencé a golpear el manubrio con golpes de puño provocando que la bocina sonara a ratos con escándalo en el estacionamiento. Solo me detuve cuando vi bajar un automóvil, no tenían por qué verme perdiendo los estribos… esperaría a que se fuera y volvería a lo mío.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando le vi la patente al Camaro negro que irónicamente se posicionó en el estacionamiento de visitas frente a mí. Esto tenía que ser una broma… ¿Qué hacia él ahí?... y si él estaba ahí… era porque Mimi estaba en el departamento.

Me escondí al ver que se apagaba el motor y que segundos después la puerta de abría. Pude ver sus mechones rubios aparecer al tiempo que se quitaba una gorra. Me hirvió la mierda, me meto con una rubia y Mimi se venga llamando a ¿Yamato Ishida?, ¿el rubio más rubio que sabe que aborrezco? ¿Ese rubio desabrido novio eterno de MI Mimi durante su etapa de secundaria y universidad? Si esto era venganza... estaba dando resultado.

¡Demonios! ¿En serio Mimi?, ¿El? ¿No esperaste a que pasara siquiera un día?... sé que estoy sonando totalmente como un patán me pillaron a punto de follarme a mi secretaria y estoy alegando que llama a su ex. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡Odio a ese tipo!

Si Mimi estaba… ¡ni cagando la iba a dejar sola con ese tipo!

… Cantante de feria navideña.

Preferiría que mi novia me quitara el auto, me dejara sin ropa, que me despidieran de mi trabajo… pero jamás, jamás la dejaría en los brazos de él.

Me bajé sigiloso del auto y lo seguí con cuidado. Iba vestido de negro el muy idiota, siempre de negro… con el calor del verano que hacía y él con ropa negra. Y para rematar con lentes… seguro que los rayos del sol iban a perjudicar sus azules estando en el -3. Ridículo.

Yamato Ishida se subió al ascensor y yo tuve que esperar el siguiente.

.

Llegué alrededor de 3 minutos después y la puerta de nuestro departamento (no niego a creer que aunque me hayan desalojado, ya no sea nuestro) estaba cerrada. O el muy desabrido tenía llave o Mimi estaba rondando la puerta y le abrió apenas sonó el timbre. Quiero pensar que fue la segunda.

Me paré frente a la puerta de madera y saqué la llave de repuesto de mi pantalón. ¿Entraba así nada más? ¿Y si los pillaba en algo como me habían pillado a mí? Mimi me dijo que no quería volver a verme, pero yo no podía cumplir eso. La amaba. Era el maldito infiel que la amaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Levanté la vista y me encontré de frente con Mimi, ni cuenta me di cuando abrió la puerta. El sólo verla me hizo sentirme más miserable de lo que ya era. Vestía el pijama de seda que le regalé la navidad pasada, estaba ojerosa, sus ojos hinchados… su nariz roja y su cabello despeinado. La conozco, no había dormido llorando… soy una mierda. Merezco que me la corten, ahora ya.

Me miraba con odio y sostenía una bolsa de basura en sus manos, pude notar perfectamente que eran mis juegos de Xbox… se asomaba el FIFA 2016. Casi haciéndome burla.

-Vas a botar mis juegos… - susurré.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? – Volvió a preguntar molesta – no queda nada tuyo en **mi** departamento, todo lo dejé en la bodega.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor – supliqué.

-No.

-Mimi, te lo suplico…

-No, Taichi, No.

Oh maldición, se le pegó la misma palabra que a mí, el "no".

-Mimi, Te amo. Me equivoqué, te juro que nunca había pasado nada entre ella y yo.

-No.

-Te amo, te amo… voy a demostrarte que…

-¡No, Taichi! – gritó y sabia por su tono que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estás bien, Mimi?

Ah! ¡lo que faltaba! Yamato Ishida haciendo acto de presencia.

No sé por qué, pero lo más probable era que debido a la rabia que tenía (hacia mí mismo) quité a Mimi de en medio y me abalancé sobre ese feo rubio malhecho y le planté un golpe en la cara que me hizo arder los nudillos. Mi novia gritó mi nombre pero yo no respondí, necesitaba sacarme la sensación de mierda que tenía en esos momentos, el saber que era un puto infiel y que por mi culpa mi hermosa Mimi había pasado la noche llorando. Así que me fui encima del cantante de salón de té y le planté otro golpe ahora en las costillas.

-¡Taichi! -Gritó otra voz conocida y esta vez sí reaccioné.

Levanté el rostro para ver por un segundo a mi amiga pelirroja que estaba a escasos metros mirándome severa y de brazos cruzados. Ese segundo de distracción fue necesario para que el rubio sin gracia me pegara de vuelta.

Al menos pegaba fuerte el idiota, siempre creí que sus golpes serían como los de daba mi hermana. Tan delicadito que se ve.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Sora, no…. - ¿en serio? ¿Otra vez la tonterita del "no-no"?

-¡Quiero que te vayas en este instante de mi casa! – exclamó mi novia ayudando al tipejo a levantarse. Maricón. Yo me levanté solo.

-Pero Mimi… no… - aaah! Al siguiente "no" me iba a golpear a mí mismo.

Vi a Sora tomar su chaqueta y abrazar a mi castaña. Le dijo un par de cosas al oído para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Su rostro afable cambió de inmediato al mirarme… estaba enojada. Ella sabía todo. Era un hecho.

Soy hombre muerto y si no lo soy mi amiga me lo corta hoy mismo.

Lo peor es que no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho a reclamo, deberían cortármelo sin anestesia y con cuchillo de cocina… de esos con poco filo, para que me sufra aún más. Para que el sufrimiento sea lento e doloroso.

Había engañado a la mujer de mi vida.

-Tú – me apuntó Sora – vienes conmigo.

-No… - "no" me pegué en la frente con mi mano abierta.

\- Nos vemos, Yamato.

Sora me agarró del brazo y me arrastró fuera del que por casi 5 años había sido mi hogar. Yo no quería…

-Pobre de ti si la tocas… – siseé apretando los puños sin despegar los ojos del rubio. Me sentí tan hipócrita pero tenía que decirlo.

Yo no iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

 **Este es desde el punto de vista de Taichi, el siguiente y final del punto de vista de Mimi… ¿lo perdonamos o no? Está arrepentido**

 **Nos leemos, os quiero… os adoro :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISTAKE**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2: EL DESPECHO**_

* * *

 _ **-Mimi Tachikawa-**_

.

.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Me decía a mí misma una y otra vez que no iba a llorar.

Apreté el acelerador y creo que me comí más de 2 semáforos en rojo a una peligrosa velocidad antes de llegar al departamento.

No lo podía creer. Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho, me habría reído en su cara. Taichi era incapaz de engañarme bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¡Tonta! ¡Era una completa idiota!

Le había preparado un maldito bento al imbécil de mi novio porque, pobrecito de él que toda la semana se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde trabajando para armar una presentación de una importante reunión en la embajada. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Reunión de sostenes gigantes tenía el muy…!

¡Y con ella!, con esa rubia grotesca… ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Siempre lo supe! El cómo lo miraba, el cómo lo recorría de pies a cabeza comiéndoselo con los ojos, obviando que yo estaba ahí… ¡ahí… a un lado!. Descarada. Cualquiera. Pero sé que la culpa no es sólo de ella, de hecho el porcentaje mayor se lo lleva mi novio, porque si el realmente me amara jamás me habría engañado. Manchó 5 años de relación por una aventura con su secretaria… quizás durante cuantos meses me estuvieron viendo la cara.

La imagen se venía una y otra vez a mi mente. Sus manos en sus senos, ella besando sus pectorales desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba… esos pectorales que yo misma besaba en las noches. Sus pantalones en el suelo…. Sólo agradecía no haber llegado 10 minutos más tarde si no los habría pillado pegados como dos perros y sabía… sabía que no habría podido responder de mis actos.

Ni yo logro entender cómo me contuve de hacer una escena ante lo que había visto.

Detuve el auto finalmente en el estacionamiento y cerré la puerta tan fuerte que por un segundo creí que la había dejado giratoria. Active la alarma y caminé lo más rápido que pude al ascensor repitiéndome una vez más…una y mil veces que no iba a llorar. No iba a llorar en la calle, ni en el estacionamiento. Esperaría a llegar a mi departamento y recién allí soltaría mi furia, mi frustración y mi profunda tristeza.

Apreté tantas veces el botón del ascensor que creí que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su lugar. Estaba demorando demasiado y mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos rogando por su libertad.

Las puertas se abrieron al tiempo que mi teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar. No tenía la más mínima intención de contestarlo, lo más seguro era que se tratara del infiel de Taichi Yagami y lo último que quería en esos momentos era escuchar su voz siquiera. Sabía que si le contestaba iba a perder la compostura, compostura que tanto me había costado mantener.

Cuando la prostituta de su secretaria pasó por mi lado tuve ganas de agarrarla de los cabellos y barrer con ella por todo el piso, pero no lo hice. Porque a diferencia de ella yo si soy una dama. Así que preferí mantener la vista pegada en mi novio, aunque también era complicado observarlo en su deplorable estado porque las ganas de asesinarlo eran tan grandes como el dolor que apretada y estrujaba mi corazón.

Llegué a mi piso y mi teléfono continuaba piteando.

Abrí mi cartera para sacar las llaves y noté que quien llamaba no era Taichi.

-¿Yamato?

Mi ex novio.

Yamato Ishida había sido mi novio durante largos 8 años. Nos conocimos en la secundaria y comenzamos una relación a los 14 años que continuó durante la preparatoria y terminó luego que ambos nos graduáramos de la universidad. Fue una relación muy complicada, nuestras personalidades eran totalmente opuestas, pero por una extraña alineación de los astros nos llevábamos más bien que más mal. Más que novios en sí, éramos excelentes amigos, nos decíamos las cosas tal cual eran, sin filtro y sin morfina. Directo al hueso.

Lo apoyé siempre en su carrera de cantante y él a mí en mi aventura de ser decoradora de interiores. Pero su demandante carrera nos pasó la cuenta como novios y decidimos quedar como amigos. Lo cual era bastante lógico, ver a tu pareja una vez cada 2 meses no es lo mismo que llamar a tu amigo de vez en cuando para saber cómo está. Y para sorpresa de ambos, nos llevamos de maravilla en esta nueva etapa llamada "Amistad".

Cuando le conté que estaba comenzando a sentir "cosas" hacia el mejor amigo de mi compañera de trabajo, fue el primero que me instó a decirle lo que sentía. Y gracias a él me declaré y más adelante comencé una relación con Tai.

Mi amistad con Yamato me tenía muy contenta.

El único que no fue feliz ni estaba contento, ni en lo más mínimo, fue Taichi. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Solo en cuatro ocasiones durante nuestros cinco años de noviazgo ambos se habían topado, y creo que con la primera vez ya fue necesario para Tai. Estábamos en el cumpleaños de Takeru Takaishi, el hermano de Yamato, a quien yo adoraba y quería (y quiero) como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Los presenté tal cual: Yamato mi ex pareja y Taichi mi actual pareja. Nada de mentiras.

Yamato siempre fue relajado y cuando le pregunté si podía ir con mi novio no puso ningún problema. De hecho, en la fiesta estaba la actual novia de él, una linda chica de cabello corto azabache y ojos negros con la cual comencé a conversar amenamente. Me contó que se habían conocido gracias a que la chica era parte del staff de bailarines del grupo que teloneaba a la banda de mi ex.

En fin, todo iba muy bien hasta que la cabecita sicópata de Taichi creyó que la atención en demasía (según él) por parte de Yamato era porque aún estaba enamorado de mí. Que me abrazaba mucho… que conversaba demasiado conmigo… que demasiado roce… que demasiadas sonrisitas. Que demasiado todo. Y como yo no quería problemas con Tai me alejaba y como obviamente Yamato no se daba por enterado, me seguía. Y así fueron las siguientes 3 reuniones.

Le podía decir mil veces que entre el rubio y yo ya no habían sentimientos amorosos de por medio, pero era caso perdido.

Bueno ahora entiendo, las personas son desconfiadas porque ellas mismas no confían en sus actos. Y lo de hoy me lo dejó clarísimo… creía ver en mí lo que él hacía.

 _-Hola Mimi, ¿Cómo estás?_

La voz de Yamato sonaba entusiasmada del otro lado de la línea. Y yo por mi parte solo quería llorar.

-bien – mentí cerrando la puerta del departamento tras de mí.

- _No te escuchas "bien". ¿Pasó algo?_

Después de todo 8 años no son en vano, ¿no?. Me conocía tan bien que con solo escucharme sabía que algo sucedía, pero no se lo quise decir por teléfono.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo cansada – contesté aclarándome la garganta que pedía soltar gritos de angustia.

Él se tomó un par de segundos en hablar. Estaba 100% segura de que no me había creído.

 _-¿Peleaste con el primate de tu novio?_

No le pude contestar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y a caer y yo me tapé la boca ahogando mis sollozos. No conseguí aguantar más. Había sido fuerte y madura por demasiados minutos. Me deslicé por la pared a un costado de la puerta de entrada hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

 _-¿Mimi?... Mimi me estas preocupando. ¿Qué ocurre?_

¿Qué ocurría? ¡Encontré al maldito de Taichi a punto de cogerse a su secretaria en su oficina, sobre su escritorio! ¡Eso ocurría! Ocurría que tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, ocurría que mi pecho dolía de una manera que jamás pensé que podría doler.

Sollocé y ni mi mano tapándome la boca logró menguar el sonido.

- _Mimi, estas llorando. ¿Qué demonios sucede?_ – Yamato sonaba afligido - _Estoy en Tokio, dime si necesitas que vaya a verte y voy de inmediato. No importa que el simio de Taichi no me deje entrar… voy de todas formas._

Escuchar su nombre hizo que mi llanto aumentara y continuara más y más profundamente. Comenzaba a hipear y el aire me faltaba entre sollozos.

-Por favor… Yamato, por favor ven – logré decir.

.

Yamato me encontró en la misma posición que había quedado cuando le corté el teléfono. Él tenía copia de mis llaves desde hace muchos años ya que cuando compré el departamento (con ayuda de mis padres) un año antes de graduarme, mi ex novio se quedaba seguido conmigo así que opté por entregarle una copia. Cuando terminamos, olvidé pedírsela y como habíamos puesto fin a nuestra relación de una forma tan civilizada no tuve problemas en que se la quedara ante alguna emergencia.

Escuché sus pasos, tras cerrar la puerta, y en menos de cinco segundos su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, no dudé en echarle los brazos al cuello para continuar mi llanterío y el tenerlo conmigo provocó que la angustia fuera aun mayor y lloré con mucha más fuerza.

-¿Mimi qué te hizo ese imbécil? – preguntó con ternura mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Pero yo no logré armar ni una oración. Sólo salían palabras sueltas: _Taichi, secretaria, infiel._

Yamato me tomó en brazos mientras yo escondía mi rostro con el maquillaje corrido en su pecho, manchando su camisa con el rímel negro. No lograba dejar de llorar y Yamato entendiendo que necesitaba contención se sentó en el sillón conmigo en sus piernas abrazándome con premura.

Después de quizás dos o tres horas recién pude explicarle bien a mi amigo lo que había pasado. No omití detalles. Le conté todo… desde que había llegado al departamento ese día, pasando por prepararle el puto bento a ese infiel de mierda, cuando llegué a la embajada, cuando lo encontré con las manos en las tetas de esa prostituta y él con los pantalones abajo, cuando me pasé los semáforos en rojo porque lo único que quería era llegar al departamento a llorar hasta que finalmente él había llegado.

A cada detalle de la infidelidad Yamato me apretada contra sí y besaba mi frente maldiciendo por lo bajo y jurando que cuando viera a Taichi le rompería cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Y la verdad quería que lo hiciera, quería que le rompiera sus huesos como a mí me había roto todo el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo en el fondo de mi ser no deseaba verlo mal… y eso era debido a que yo -para mal- estaba enamorada. Esa parte ilógica, sin orgullo y sin decencia quería ver entrar por esa puerta a Taichi pidiéndome perdón, rogando que no me alejara. Quería escucharle decir que sin mí no podía vivir… que me amaba.

Esa parte de mí… me reclamaba que lo perdonara.

Pero mi parte lógica y la que dominaba la situación estaba destrozada, estaba furiosa, llena de ira… tan llena de ira que deseaba quemar su ropa, cortar sus juegos de Xbox, tirar por el balcón todas sus pertenencias y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un hijo de puta sin corazón.

Eso necesitaba hacer… ¡Eso iba a hacer!

Me levanté de un brinco separándome de Yamato que me miró preocupado. Me sequé las lágrimas violentamente dejando marcas de rímel en mis mejillas y caminé decidida, primero a la cocina para sacar varios rollos de bolsa de basura y luego, dando zancadas furiosas, llegué a nuestro dormitorio. Tomé la primera bolsa, la abrí y me fui al baño metiendo dentro todos sus artículos personales de aseo. No tuve cuidado con nada, tomaba productos con mis manos y los arrojaba al interior de la bolsa con la esperanza de que todo se rompiese dentro, una vez finiquitado ese lugar fui a la cama y tomé la fotografía que descansaba en la mesita de noche. La tiré dentro y sentí como se quebró el portarretrato, esbocé mi primera sonrisa de satisfacción… seguí con lo que había en el cajón de la mesa de noche y la primera bolsa ya estaba llena.

Con la segunda, me fui al armario y de un tirón saqué todos sus malditos trajes, trajes que yo misma le había ayudado a elegir comprar, aguanté la respiración ya que su ropa conservaba su penetrante aroma, ese aroma en el cual yo adoraba perderme. Ese aroma que yo besaba, lamía, mordía desde su cuerpo.

¿¡Por qué mierda me tuviste que engañar Taichi?!

¡¿Por qué te importó tan poco la hermosa relación que habíamos construido?!

¡5 años!

Saqué sus corbatas tirándolas una a una y arrojándolas en la tercera bolsa… sus colleras, sus camisas. Toda su ropa de trabajo. Quería hacer una fogata con todo aquello y bailar alrededor como una loca.

Iba por la séptima bolsa cuando noté que el armario ya estaba vacío de él, solo su perfume era el vestigio de que alguna vez hubieron cosas de Taichi allí. Yo por mi parte estaba respirando agitada, la rabia y el esfuerzo físico que había hecho durante todos esos minutos me tenían el pecho agitado. No debía verme muy bien… me sentía despeinaba, el maquillaje corrido y más encima con la respiración entrecortada.

Me vi rodeada de todas aquellas bolsas y la angustia volvió.

Se había acabado. Mi relación había acabado.

No tendría más a Taichi besándome por las mañanas, no me mandaría flores de la nada a mi trabajo, tampoco llegaría con rosas color rosa al departamento, no me explicaría que demonios significaba un _corner_ , un _offside_ , qué significaba estar adelantado porque me encantaba que a pesar de estar metido en un partido de football se daba el tiempo y, con paciencia y ternura, me explicaba 100 veces de ser necesario. Extrañaría su humor, su cariño, su entrega, su preocupación… extrañaría hacer el amor con él, que era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida.

Pero él había decido hacerlo con otra persona… yo no le bastaba.

Mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, busqué a Yamato y estaba en el umbral de la puerta observándome atentamente. No sé qué cara le habré puesto pero en dos zancadas llegó a mi lado otra vez y me envolvió en esos abrazos que solo Yamato sabía darme.

-¿Por qué? – sollocé. Quería saber porque.

-No pienses en eso – susurró besando mi frente.

-Es que necesito saber porque…

-A veces saber nos hace más daño.

-Yamato, yo necesito saber por qué – soné decidida entre lágrimas. Iba a ir en busca de mi celular para llamar a ese imbécil y exigirle una explicación.

Yamato notó mis intenciones y adelantándose a mí fue hasta la puerta y la cerró.

-No vas a salir de aquí. Vas a acostarte y vas a descansar. No es momento de que ambos hablen. Estás alterada, tómate el tiempo de pensar tranquilamente qué es lo que vas a hacer. ¿Lo vas a perdonar? ¿Vas a terminar con él? Aun ni siquiera sabes eso.

-No lo voy a perdonar – solté ofendida. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarlo después de lo que me hizo?

-Entonces no lo llames. Deja que las cosas se enfríen y piensa a corto plazo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

¿Ahora?

Ahora quería matarlo. Y luego besarlo… y perdonarlo y… ¡no! ¡No iba a perdonarlo jamás!

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y me detuve a pensar.

 _Piensa Mimi, piensa…_

Miré las bolsas y de repente me iluminé. No iba a quemar sus cosas, ni tirarlas por el balcón. Debía comportarme como la adulta que era. Adulta hecha mierda, pero adulta al fin y al cabo. Yamato tenía razón debía pensar con la cabeza fría y tranquila.

Caminé hasta mi mesita de noche y saque un sobre color rosa.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a llevar las bolsas a la bodega?

Yamato las llevó todas y yo me aseguré de dejar en el sobre una copia de la llave de la bodega y las llaves de la camioneta familiar. Iba a pasarle el Audi pero allí no iba a poder meter todas sus cosas, la camioneta era más espaciosa. Hasta estando con el corazón roto pensaba en el muy desgraciado.

Mi amigo aun no volvía del último viaje con la última bolsa, así que aproveché la espera y le robé un cigarro desde su cajetilla que había dejado sobre el mueble de la cocina. No era asidua al vicio pero después de ocho años con el rubio alguna mala maña de él había tomado.

Me terminé el cigarro y me fui a tirar a la cama. Tenía el cuerpo agotado de tanto llorar y mi cabeza seguía siendo un caos. Hace un rato había mirado mi celular y Taichi no había siquiera llamado… no le interesaba.

De nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

Sentí el colchón hundirse y noté que Yamato se había sentado dándome la espalda.

-Gracias… - susurré dejando caer más lágrimas.

-Debo irme, Mimi. ¿Estarás bien?

Lloré con desconsuelo. No quería quedarme sola. No iba a estar bien… me acababan de ser infiel… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Yamato?

Estiré mi mano y cogí su camisa, él se dio vuelta y me miró. Por lo que pude atisbar en sus ojos creo que entendió que estar sola era una posibilidad peligrosa. No porque fuera a atentar contra mi vida ni nada por el estilo sino porque necesitaba contención y sin ella era capaz de hacer alguna tontera (menos atentar contra mi misma).

Me regaló una media sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama acostándose a mi lado. Me atrajo hacia él dejando pegada mi cabeza al espacio entre su cuello y su barbilla, él descansó su mejilla en mi cabello pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura. Yo me sentía protegida. Necesitaba sentirme así.

-Voy a quedarme hasta que te duermas – dijo al fin provocando que su aliento hiciera revolotear mi cabello.

-por favor quédate – subí mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron a escasos centímetros. Su aliento ahora chocaba contra mi boca. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

-No… puedo… - contestó en voz baja notando nuestra cercanía, mas no se alejó.

Continuábamos mirándonos. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y un sentimiento de despecho se apoderó de mí. Era solo moverme medio centímetro y rozar sus labios… ¿eso iba a hacerme sentir mejor ante la infidelidad de Taichi?

-Mimi… esto no está bien. Ambos tenemos pareja – me dijo notando mis intenciones.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Tenía razón, no debíamos… estaba mal. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no nos alejábamos?

-no, no está bien – repetí.

-Terminamos hace 6 años y decidimos quedar como amigos… - ¿por qué sentía que había duda y un poco de dolor en sus palabras?

-Yo aún estoy con Taichi y tú con Haruko – nuestras miradas brillaban.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que sentí sus manos apretar aún más mi cintura. Era la señal.

-Quiero hacerte el amor – y esa era la confirmación.

-Entonces… házmelo – y ese fue mi permiso.

Finalmente me atrapó la boca, la mínima distancia al fin desaparecía. Sus besos eran exactamente como los recordaba, mentolados, profundos, apasionados. Demoré un par de segundos en acostumbrarme nuevamente a ellos, llevaba demasiados años acoplada a los labios de Taichi. Sus caricias precisas, los años que estuvimos juntos le permitieron conocerme tan bien que sabía qué lugar tocar para hacerme gemir.

Adiós ropa… hola despecho. Porque estaba haciendo esto y dejándome hacer esto por despecho. No había sentimientos de amor de pareja hacia Yamato ya, había mucho cariño… y deseo de hacer exactamente lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.

Me pregunté por unos instantes… ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo él?

Lo tenía desnudo sobre mí y me recorría el cuerpo con su boca y su lengua causaba estragos en mi interior. Sentí su erección cerca de mi entrepierna y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

¿Así te sentiste Taichi? … bueno yo también quiero sentirlo.

Yamato entró en mí como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de hacerlo, mi intimidad se acopló de inmediato a su sexo y los recuerdos de todos nuestros encuentros pasados llegaron a mi mente. Comencé a mover mis caderas de la forma en que sabía que a él le gustaba provocando que de su boca saliera un gemido ronco de placer. Comenzamos el vaivén y curiosamente ninguno abrió los ojos durante todo el acto. Al menos yo, no quería abrirlos porque sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que me ponía en el mismo nivel de Taichi. Pero necesitaba esa recaída con mi ex. Y algo me decía que Yamato tampoco los abría porque se sentía culpable.

Las embestidas se volvieron más violentas y tuve que sujetarme de las sabanas para evitar terminar golpeándome con el respaldo dela cama.

-Esto… esta… mal… - jadeó Yamato entrando y saliendo como si su vida pendiera de ello.

No alcancé a contestarle, había llegado a la cima y como acto reflejo le clavé las uñas en su trasero. Eso se lo hacía siempre a Taichi cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, tenía un trasero de ensueño, que me volvía loca. A los pocos segundos después Yamato se arqueó e hizo algo que sabía que era **su** acto reflejo: me comenzó a morder el cuello. Él jamás había hecho eso conmigo… lo más probable es que se lo hacía a su novia.

Se separó de mí, quedando de espaldas al colchón respirando con dificultad. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y para agregarle culpabilidad se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Nunca habíamos tenido una recaída - Yo me quedé callada y atiné a taparme con el edredón. Lo oí suspirar – hoy te llamé para contarte que… - guardó silencio y de la nada golpeó el colchón - ... le pedí matrimonio a Haruko.

-¡¿Te vas a casar?! – me senté en un solo movimiento y lo quedé mirando sin creerlo aun.

-¡te llame para que nos juntáramos y así entregarte la invitación!, me caso en 1 mes – al fin abrió sus ojos y en ellos vi la misma turbación que vi en los ojos de Taichi.

-Te vas a casar… - repetí y ahora comenzaba a molestarme con él – entonces porque… - ¿por qué me dijiste que querías hacerme el amor?, ¿por qué los hicimos?

-Hasta hace 3 horas me iba a casar – recalcó - después de colgarte ella me llamó y discutimos, Haruko está en estos momentos de Corea del Sur junto a su banda… comenzamos a pelear porque me pidió que postergáramos el matrimonio. ¿Sabes? Dejé de lado mi propia gira para ese momento y ella simplemente que dijo que no podía hacer lo mismo… no nos vemos hace 3 meses Mimi. Le dije que no se preocupara del estúpido matrimonio… que lo canceláramos y ella respondió que sí. Y cortó. Al parecer terminamos, no lo sé. Estoy en un maldito limbo en mi relación… al igual que tú. La amo como no tienes idea, pero… - giró hacia mí y extendió su mano para acariciar mi cabello – por eso no quería quedarme, sabía que esto podía pasar. Estoy tan vulnerable como tú y también demasiado ganoso… hace 3 meses que… ya sabes.

No dije nada. Lo entendía.

Yamato se levantó de la cama finalmente y comenzó a vestirse, yo por mi parte me puse mi pijama de seda… el que Taichi me había regalado la navidad pasada y volví a meterme a la cama…ahora entre las sábanas.

Se acercó a mí y antes de irse besó mi frente.

-Esto fue un error. Por favor no dejemos que afecte nuestra amistad. Tú lo aceptaste por despecho y yo lo hice por una mezcla entre deseo y dolor.

-sí, fue un error – afirmé. No había segunda lectura. Estábamos enamorados de otras personas.

-Trata de dormir. Volveré mañana a ver como estas. Te quiero, Mimi.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

Me acurruqué en la cama y tomé el almohadón que usaba Taichi, me aferré a él tan fuerte como pude aspirando su exquisito aroma. En cuanto sentí la puerta del departamento cerrarse, volví a mi tristeza y comencé a llorar… ahora se sentía peor, más vacía.

 _No se siente bien Taichi… no entiendo por qué lo hiciste_

Lloré tanto que no recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos al día siguiente noté que había demasiada luz. Alcancé mi celular y vi que ya era casi mediodía. Tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Sora, mi compañera de trabajo, muy buena amiga y la persona que me había presentado a Taichi Yagami.

¡El trabajo!

Me levanté de un brinco con celular en mano. Me dolía la cabeza y los ojos me ardían… los sentía hinchados. Iba camino al baño a lavarme la cara cuando sentí el timbre del departamento.

 _Taichi_

Me quedé inmóvil en mi posición. Era él.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-¿Sora?

-¡Mimi! Al fin contestas – se escuchaba preocupada – me tenías con el corazón en vilo. No llegaste a la reunión con los proveedores - _¡Los proveedores, demonios! –_ estoy afuera de tu departamento y…

Dejé de escucharla, era ella, no Taichi. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Mi amiga estaba allí, aun con el celular pegado en la oreja. La vi abrir sus ojos asombrada al ver mi deplorable estado de "mujer engañada/mujer despechada" .

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Y yo hice clic de nuevo. Otra vez el llanto.

La hice pasar y le conté todo. Segunda vez que contaba todo. Sora negaba ante cada palabra que le decía no podía creer que su mejor amigo pudiese ser tan canalla. Ella misma, cuando me lo presentó, dijo que era un gran hombre. Lo llenó de elogios.

-Maldito bastardo – exclamó levantándose del sillón – ¡te juro, hoy mismo se la corto! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?! Voy a tener una conversación muy seria con él, Mimi.

Yo ya no sabía que decir. Se volvió a acomodar a mi lado tomándome las manos.

-Tómate vacaciones si lo necesitas, sabes que hace tiempo las estas prorrogando por el contrato que tenemos con la decoración del nuevo hotel. Y no te preocupes por hoy, de todas formas la reunión fue un éxito.

Sonreí por cortesía.

Oímos la puerta del departamento abrirse y fue Sora quien se puso de inmediato a la defensiva creyendo que podría ser mi novio, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Bueno en el fondo de mi corazón quería que fuese él, pero le había quitado las llaves.

-Yamato – lo nombró mi amiga extrañada al ver a mi ex entrando con llave propia.

Sora lo conocía se lo había presentado muchos años atrás y de inmediato hubo muy buena onda entre ambos.

-Buenas Tardes – saludó cortésmente – lamento haber entrado así…

Mi amiga pelirroja se acercó a él y comenzaron a hablar despacio. No había que ser adivino para saber que hablaban de mí y de Taichi. Yamato le reclamaba lo poco hombre que había sido el amigo de Sora y Sora susurraba que iba a matarlo lentamente.

Mis ojos giraron cansados por la sala hasta que dieron con una bolsa de basura que ayer había olvidado. Estaba llena de juegos de Xbox de Taichi. Me recorrió la ira una vez más. No quería nada de él en mi departamento.

Tomé la bolsa y caminé hacia la puerta.

El corazón se me encogió cuando vi a mi novio tras ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – exigí mirándolo con odio. Aunque en el fondo deseaba abrazarlo. Estaba totalmente enamorada de este estúpido infiel.

-Vas a botar mis juegos – susurró y yo encolericé. ¡¿Le importaban sus putos juegos?! Lo pillé casi follandose a la prostituta de su secretaria y él preguntaba por sus ¡juegos!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? – volví a preguntar conteniendo las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo… - JA! ¿Hablar conmigo? NO. Aunque... Sí quería hablar con él… ah! no, Mimi, no. ¿Dónde está tu amor propio?, mándalo a la mierda.

-No.

-Mimi, te lo suplico… - un nudo en mi garganta. Debía ser fuerte.

-No, Taichi, No.

-Mimi, te amo. Me equivoqué, te juro que nunca había pasado nada entre ella y yo – ¿Taichi cree que soy estúpida? Es OBVIO que no era la primera vez.

-No.

-Te amo, te amo… Voy a demostrarte que… - ¿me amaba? Si tanto me amas ¿por qué no pensaste las cosas antes de hacerlas? ¿Antes de romperme el corazón? Ya no quería escucharlo más.

-¡No, Taichi, No! – grité. Iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Escuché los pasos decididos de Yamato a mi espalda.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Estás bien Mimi? – preguntó mi ex.

Y de pronto, no supe cómo, Taichi me hizo a un lado y se fue sobre Yamato. Era como si supiera que algo había pasado entre nosotros anoche porque comenzó a golpearlo como desquiciado. Lo llamé, le grité… pero estaba poseído.

Sora se acercó desde la cocina y cruzamos miradas de preocupación.

Sólo la voz de su amiga lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y fue cuando Yamato le pegó de vuelta. Creo que esa pelea tenia años y años de contención mutua.

Yo estaba indignada por mi parte, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tamaño escándalo en la puerta de mi departamento?, ¿Con qué cara?.

-¡Quiero que te vayas en este instante de mi casa! – exigí harta de verlo. Lo miraba y las imágenes de él con la rubia me producían náuseas. Ayudé a mi amigo levantarse mientras los ojos de Taichi brillaban de tal forma que pensé que también iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Sora había tomado su chaqueta y se acercó a mí.

-Me lo voy a llevar para que no te moleste más, Mimi. Cuentas conmigo. Y solo dime si quieres que se lo corte lentamente y lo haré gustosa – susurró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Luego de despidió de Yamato para después tomar a Taichi del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia afuera. Sus ojos que hasta hace unos segundos atrás mostraban tristeza se oscurecieron de odio al cruzarse con los de Yamato.

-Pobre de ti si las tocas… - siseó cargado de furia a medida que apretaba los puños. Oh dios, si Sora no lo tuviese del brazo en ese mismo instante se habría lanzado una vez más sobre el rubio.

La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé mirándola con el ceño arrugado… lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Pero tenía tanta decepción, tanta pena, tanto desconsuelo…

No quería que me dejara ir, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que perdonar algo de esta magnitud iba a ser terriblemente difícil.

¿Iba a estar dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad? O ¿simplemente lo nuestro con Taichi había acabado para siempre?

Tomara la decisión que tomara, en algún momento íbamos a tener que vernos las caras nuevamente.

Pero no hoy… no mañana.

* * *

 **Listo…**

 **Saben qué? Jamás vuelvo a decir "el próximo capítulo es el último" porque me voy en vola' y mi imaginación vuela y las manos escriben solas :P**

 **Bueno, Mimi fue más vivita… ella SI tuvo su encuentro completo, no como Taichi que fue a medias. Pero lo hizo por despecho.**

 **Veamos si perdona al infiel arrepentido, ahora las cosas son distintas… Mimi hizo lo mismo, con otro significado, pero hizo lo mismo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKE**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 3: EL QUIZÁS.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Taichi Yagami-**_

.

.

El cuarto de hotel era una mierda en comparación al dormitorio que compartía con Mimi, no podía comparar estos pocos metros cuadrados con olor añejo y colores mate a lo que tenía con mi novia. Nuestro dormitorio olía a caramelo y fresas…como ella y los colores verdes, blancos y cremas eran los predominantes.

Me dejé caer sobre el duro colchón extrañando mi hogar. Ya era el tercer día que dormía fuera, tres días sin poder pegarme a su espalda como si fuese chaleco salvavidas y meter mi nariz dentro de su suave cabello para inhalar su aroma.

Te extraño, Mimi.

Extraño tu risa, extraño tus besos, extraño cada una de las pecas que tienes en la espalda. Extraño la curva que tienes en la espalda baja, extraño tus largas pestañas, extraño hasta tu manicure enterrándose en mi piel.

Esto es una tortura, es el infierno mismo y yo me encargué personalmente de crearlo. He querido tantas veces volver el tiempo atrás y simplemente haberme ido ese día jueves a mi casa. Quería borrar de mi vida el hecho de haber caído en la tentación, pero era imposible. No existía forma de arreglar ya mi error.

Mimi no quería saber nada de mí y la entendía. Pero estaba muriéndome por dentro al saber que la tenía lejos y que cada hora que pasaba era una hora que perdía, una hora en la que podría estar haciendo algo para recuperarla. Porque, si bien Sora me había exigido que la dejara en paz, por un buen tiempo, yo sabía que no iba a cumplir. Hasta creo que mi mejor amiga estaba consiente que no aguantaría mucho su restricción.

La extrañaba, la extrañaba, la extrañaba… ¡Demonios! La extrañaba de tal manera que me dolía tanto o más como mi infame engaño.

Necesitaba verla y si eso significaba que me llevara más de alguna bofetada o palabrota estaba dispuesto asumir, porque me lo merecía; pero no lograba más estar sin ella.

Eran ya las dos de la tarde del domingo y partí hecho una bala a la ducha… hasta nuestra ducha era mejor que la que tenía este hotel. Me bañé en menos de 5 minutos y después de buscar ropa en una de las bolsas de basura en donde Mimi había puesto mis artículos personales, elegí mis jeans de siempre y una camisa que ella me regaló para mi último cumpleaños. Quedé mirando la camisa recordando aquel momento…

Soy un hijo de puta, que mi madre me perdone, pero lo soy. Tenía a la mujer perfecta y lo eché todo a perder.

Ahora sólo necesito una maldita oportunidad, solo una y jamás volveré a equivocarme. Sea lo que sea que Mimi me diga o deba hacer, yo necesito al menos una oportunidad para enmendar mi asqueroso error.

Oh Mimi, dame solo una oportunidad.

Conduje hasta su departamento con los nervios crispándome los músculos, lo peor que me podía pasar era que ella no me abriera la puerta, pero yo tenía la llave extra así que entraría de todas formas. Aunque… ¿y si cambió la cerrojo? No, eso era poco probable. Mimi no tenía idea que yo había mandado a hacer una copia… o ¿si?

Detuve el motor en cuanto me situé en nuestro aparcamiento en el -3. Me bajé, le puse la alarma y como el novio desgraciado e infiel que soy caminé nervioso hasta el ascensor, pidiendo a todos los dioses del universo que existen que, por favor, por una sola vez, se pusieran de mi lado y que al menos esta vez ella me dejara hablar, rogar, suplicar… pedir por su perdón de rodillas si era necesario.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuese.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo por inercia caminé hasta la puerta… me debatí por un par de minutos si tocaba el timbre o simplemente entraba con mi llave. Si tocaba el timbre había altas probabilidades de que ella gritara desde adentro quien era y yo como el imbécil que soy le iba a contestar… se iba a producir un intercambio de gritos a través de la puerta y no era lo que yo estaba esperando. O quizás, tocaba el timbre ella abría, me veía y cerraba la puerta de un golpe y colocaba topes en la puerta para que yo no pudiera entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. En fin, opté por la segunda opción cuyo peor pronóstico era: que Mimi hubiese cambiado la chapa de la puerta.

No fue así. La llave giró y la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema.

La empujé despacio para que, al menos si mi novia me viese, yo alcanzaba a cerrarla. Estando adentro le iba a costar más echarme.

La cerré lentamente para comenzar a caminar sigiloso por el pasillo. No se oía nada, estaba todo en completo silencio. Llegué hasta el umbral de la cocina y desde allí se podía ver la sala y el comedor… estaba vacío. Si Mimi estaba, estaba en el dormitorio.

Tragué con dificultad y seguí mi camino. La puerta abierta dejaba ver la cama desecha y mi almohada en posición vertical en medio de la misma. Podría apostar a que ha estado durmiendo abrazada a ella.

Mi hermosa Mimi, soy un idiota al haberte hecho pasar por tal infame situación.

Avancé y entré finalmente. No había nadie… seguí con el baño y nada. Mimi no estaba en esos momentos. Quizás se fue a casa de sus padres por el fin de semana…eso me produjo un escalofrío. Los señores Tachikawa adoraban a su hija y cuando se enterasen de la canallada que le hice, tanto Keisuke como Satoe Tachikawa, eran capaces de contratar a un sicario que acabara con mi vida de manera tortuosa.

Si iba a morir que al menos me dejaran besarla solo una vez más.

Me arrojé de bruces contra nuestra cama. Esta sí era una cama decente, el colchón era perfecto, las sabanas suaves… el aroma. Enterré mi nariz en las sabanas y ahí estaba su aroma dulce y embriagador, el perfume de mi mujer perfecta. Recorrí todo su espacio cual drogadicto inhalando cocaína… era el mejor aroma del mun… ¿Qué demonios? Lo que desprendía la tela no era el perfume de Mimi y no era el mío, estaba claro. Era otro… ¡Maldita sea! Agarré las putas sabanas colocándome de rodillas en la cama, la volví a acercar a mi nariz, era el perfume de otra persona, era el perfume de un hombre y estaba mezclado con un olor que yo sabía de donde salía y porqué se producía.

Busqué, cual investigador privado, rastros de… ahí estaba, no tuve ni siquiera que esforzarme. No sé si sería o un muy buen investigador o el maldito hijo de puta que se acostó con mi novia no tuvo ni las más mínima decencia de eliminar las evidencias porque el muy dejó… dejó cabellos rubios en la cama.

¡Yamato Ishida!

¡La puta que lo parió! Lo sabía, sabía que ese imbécil aún estaba enamorado de mi Mimi, aprovechó mi bajeza y la engatusó. Me la quiere quitar, pero eso ¡Jamás!

¡Maldito rubio cantante de cuarta… digo QUINTA categoría! Te merecías más que los 3 golpes que te di hace días, te merecías que te matara a puñetazos.

Tiré de las sabanas con furia y las saqué del colchón. Tenía la evidencia en mis manos. La evidencia física de que… me detuve de golpe en medio de la habitación, no había reparado en eso. Oh demonios, se sentía horrible ¡¿Dónde se fue el aire de esta habitación que me cuesta tanto respirar?!... Mimi me había engañado, Mimi se acostó con Yamato Ishida. Mimi se entregó a una persona y esa persona no fui yo.

Mimi me engañó.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de inmediato, era mi novia y venía hablando por teléfono con alguien. Me hirvió la sangre al pensar que quizás estaba conversando con ese rubio.

Salí de la habitación, aun apretando las sabanas, y en cuanto Mimi me vio se quedó callada… sus ojos viajaron desde los míos hasta la sabanas entre mis brazos y palideció. Era culpable y yo lo estaba viendo con claridad en su rostro.

-Debo cortar… – le dijo a su interlocutor sin quitarme la vista de encima - ¿Qué haces…?

-Te acostaste con Yamato – le reclamé interrumpiéndola y sintiendo que el corazón se me rompía.

-¿Cómo entraste? – al parecer no tenía intenciones de contestarme.

-Te acostaste con Yamato Ishida – repetí. ¡Sólo responde, Mimi! Aunque lo mío no era una pregunta… era afirmación.

-¡¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento?! – insistió y sus ojos comenzaron a poblarse de agua. Yo no respondí, el ver que me quedaba callado le produjo tal ira que por un momento creí que iba a arrojarme por el balcón al vacío – ¡Te vas a ir en este instante! Te dije que no quería volverte a ver…si no te vas voy a llamar a…

-¡¿Vas a llamar a tu ex novio?! … ¿al rubiecito idiota para que me saque del departamento?... ¡llámalo… a ver si puede lograrlo! Que venga y de pasó lo mato a golpes por haberte tocado – lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado, Tai?. ¡Fui yo quien te pilló con las manos en… te descubrí ahí mismo! Tú no tienes ni un derecho a reclamarme nada.

-Claro que tengo todo el derecho, ¡Soy tu novio hace 5 años! – y lo voy a seguir siendo.

-¡Pues debiste haber pensado eso antes de andarte revolcando con tu secretaria por toda tu oficina! ¡¿Hace cuánto me estabas viendo la cara de idiota, ah?! Te creía cuando me decías que te quedarías trabajando y ¡Nunca fue así!

Estaba llorando. Mi bella Mimi estaba llorando, tenía que explicárselo.

-Cometí un error… pero fue solo ese día. Te lo juro, por dios que te lo juro, Mimi. Traté de evitarla muchas veces, pero fui un imbécil y caí… caí y merezco las penas del infierno, pero no te vayas de mi lado. Soy un egoísta que te necesita, estos 3 días han sido un completo calvario y ahora que sé que te… que tú y él - ¡Maldición! no podía decir la palabra sin sentir la necesidad de cometer asesinato –… yo nunca lo hice con ella. Te juro que nunca me acosté con ella. Lo que alcanzaste a ver fue lo que alcancé a hacer y me arrepiento cada segundo de haberlo hecho.

Se quedó callada mientras las lágrimas caían rodando unas tras otras por sus mejillas. ¿Qué más podía hacer para que ella me creyera?

-Por favor créeme, Mimi. Por favor… - tiré las impuras sabanas a un costado y me comencé a acercar a ella con sigilo, nervioso… si me llegaba una bofetada la iba a aceptar, fueren las que fueren– Por favor te lo pido. Créeme.

Lloraba y lloraba pero no sacaba sus ojos de mí, me recorrió una angustia horrible y cuando menos lo esperé un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Me rompía el corazón verla así y más saber que era por mi culpa. Yo había provocado esto, yo la había hecho sufrir, yo, aunque me costase admitirlo y lo negara una y otra vez, le dejé el camino libre a su ex novio… me dolía de una manera inexplicable el hecho de saber que se había acostado con él, quería matarlo… esperaba poder matarlo prontamente, pero todo era mi culpa.

Llegué hasta ella y antes de que lograra reaccionar la abracé. La abracé tan fuerte que temí romperla en el momento, pero me aterraba pensar que se podría alejar, mas no lo hizo… mi abrazo fue el puntapié inicial para que ambos llorásemos como si no existiese mañana. Ella no me correspondió el abrazo, pero el solo hecho de que me lo hubiera permitido fue una diminuta luz de esperanza para mi ser. Había una posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera, de que ella volviera a mi lado.

-Perdóname… por favor, perdóname – sollocé y besé una y otra vez sus cabellos.

Ella se sacudía entre mis brazos ante el llanto.

Enterré mi nariz en su cabello y pude aspirar de primera fuente su aroma a caramelo y fresas que tanto extrañé estos 3 días.

-Perdóname… -repetí y en un instintivo arrebato me separé un poco para inclinarme hacia su rostro y robarle un beso. La sentí tensarse y yo apreté lo ojos porque sabía que podía venir la bofetada. Pero es que tenerla allí, en mis brazos… tan cerca. No pude evitarlo.

Preferí arriesgarme y valió la pena porque después del primer roce comencé a mover mis labios y ella me siguió casi al instante. La luz de esperanza iba creciendo, sonreí para mis adentros, y lo que al principio había comenzado como un beso tímido pronto fue incrementando de magnitud, eran de esos besos que nos dábamos previos al encuentro carnal, llenos de pasión y deseo.

Como extrañaba sus besos. Podrán haber sido 3 días, pero para mí fueron 3 meses.

Por inercia llegamos a la pared devorándonos la boca, la apreté contra la misma pegándome a ella cual pieza de rompecabezas. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos y me reprendí mentalmente el cómo pude haberme dejado llevar por una mujer que no le llegaba ni a los talones, tenía a la mujer con el cuerpo más perfecto del mundo. De un tirón le saqué su camiseta y la mía acabó en el piso junto a la de ella. Volvimos al ataque y la sentí gemir cuando mordí su lengua.

Estábamos como dos adolescentes con la hormonas al tope, la ropa se fue a los pocos minutos y para poder entrar la tomé de los muslos y de un impulso me enrolló las piernas a las cintura. Volver a sentirla, después de creer que no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca más me produjo un alivio increíble. Comencé el vaivén con fuerza y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello.

Sólo esperaba que esto no fuese de esas recaídas que vienen antes del término definitivo. Necesitaba que fuera de las recaídas previas a una nueva oportunidad.

-Te… amo – jadeé tras largos minutos, explotando a medida que me arqueaba a su cuerpo y sentía que ella también llegaba – Te amo… demasiado.

.

.

Definitivamente fue el encuentro que antecedió al final de nuestra relación.

Después de aquello, nunca más la vi.

Hice todo lo posible y lo imposible por volver a hablar con ella… pero Sora – que obviamente se enteró de nuestra recaída – formó un muro impenetrable alrededor de mi ex novia (si… ya era mi ex novia).

Mimi finalmente cambió la chapa de la puerta y para mi sorpresa no volví a verla entrar o salir del departamento, no así a Sora y al rubio desabrido. Después del trabajo me amotinaba a las afueras del edificio por largas horas esperando verla aparecer… pero no sucedió.

Había cambiado su número de teléfono y después de tortuosos meses supe que había puesto en venta su hogar. Le logré sonsacar la información a Sora tras horas y horas de suplicas en su piso. La fui a ver después de leer en el periódico, en la sección de espectáculos, que ese maldito Yamato Ishida había roto su compromiso con su novia de años. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que había vuelto con mi Mimi.

-¿Ellos volvieron, Sora?

-¿De qué hablas?

Mi amiga estaba distraída enviando un par de correos desde su laptop. Me contó que su empresa se había fusionado hace un par de semanas con una multinacional que era parte de un gigantesco holding extranjero con oficinas en varios países de oriente y occidente. Tenía tanto trabajo que diariamente se lo traía a casa para avanzar lo que más podía.

-Yamato Ishida… y – obtuve su atención al nombrar a ese tipo - … Mimi. ¿Ellos retomaron su relación?

Sora me miró frunciendo el ceño por sobre el borde de su computadora.

-¿Y qué si lo hicieron? – su tono de voz era de molestia – Mimi puede hacer lo que quiera, después de todo ustedes rompieron hace bastante tiempo y tú sabes que no fue porque ella lo deseara.

-Entonces si están juntos… - Sora no lo había confirmado, pero tampoco lo negó.

Lo iba a matar. Me debía ya una por haberse acostado con ella y ahora me debía otra por habérmela quitado.

Sentía que me habían estrujado en corazón con la mano. Desde nuestro último encuentro que la busqué con desesperación, la llené de correos, de flores a su trabajo… de millones de detalles porque creí que lo que había pasado ese día en su departamento era la señal que buscaba para creer que existía la posibilidad de una oportunidad. Pero no fue así, Sora me dijo que fue tan solo un momento de debilidad de Mimi, después de todo ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Y ¿Qué pareja enamorada no tiene una u otra recaída?

No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero el rostro de Sora se suavizó, yo moría por dentro… meses sin saber de ella, sin verla. Por favor que alguien me de veneno.

-Mimi y Yamato no han vuelto… - dijo mirándose a los ojos – Yamato se fue de gira nuevamente y Mimi… ella siguió por su lado. Déjalo ya Taichi, ya hiciste el daño suficiente, ahora déjala tranquila.

-Vendió el departamento…

-Lo hizo – yo iba a replicar pero ella no me dejó – no te diré en dónde está. Y tampoco busques donde los señores Tachikawa porque es inútil – eso había sido innecesario, ya la había buscado allí - Sólo te diré que al menos en Japón no volverás a topártela y esto te lo digo para que hagas lo mismo que ella hizo: Olvida Taichi.

.

.

Si bien supe que ese pequeño detalle que Sora me dio aquel día "Mimi no estaba en Japón" no lo había hecho a propósito para mí fue todo. Yo me volqué al día siguiente en la embajada y ocupé todos mis contactos en extranjería para dar con ella.

Demoré solo un día en averiguar que hace 10 días atrás había salido del país con destino a los Estados Unidos y con visa de trabajo. Uní las piezas, pregunté cual sicópata y finalmente entendí todo: luego de la fusión de su empresa pidió ser transferida y ésta fue aceptada.

Definitivamente, todo había acabado.

.

.

Mi última relación seria, duró apenas 11 meses. Y fue con una chica que conocí en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Sora.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde mi error.

El principio del olvido fue lo peor, porque la veía en cada rincón sabiendo que no iba a encontrarla. Me volqué al trabajo, contraté a un ayudante… no quería saber nada más de secretarias. Y después de un tiempo y gracias a mis excelentes habilidades laborales fui nombrado embajador.

El trabajo me absorbió, lo viajes también.

Y sin darme cuenta terminé trabajando durante la temporada de primavera en New York, sólo tres meses en los cuales debía hacerme cargo de la embajada de Japón de Estados Unidos ya que la persona al mando se había accidentado y para mi mala suerte yo en esos momentos estaba de vacaciones visitando a mi hermana pequeña que vivía allí hace algún tiempo.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé por ser elegido su reemplazo temporal.

Nueva York era agradable en esa época del año y lo que más me agradaba era tener el Central Park a poca distancia. Los fines de semana me colocaba ropa deportiva y salía a correr por las mañanas, esa costumbre la adquirí en Tokyo como manera de despejar mi mente.

Llevaba solo 3 semanas en mi nuevo puesto temporal. Me había quedado dormido debido a que el día anterior tuvimos una cena de trabajo hasta tarde, por lo que salí a correr 3 horas más tarde de lo habitual.

Llegué hasta mi tercera parada a inicios del Bow Bridge, el cual era uno de los tantos puentes en el parque, era blanco y de arquitectura renacentista… uno de mis favoritos. Estiré las piernas para comenzar nuevamente mi trote y fue en ese preciso momento en que oí su risa.

Podría diferenciarla entre millones de personas, su risa era profunda, tierna y llena de vida. La risa de Mimi era perfecta.

Atravesé el puente aun oyéndola, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Sabía que Mimi estaba en Nueva York, luego de mucho tiempo Sora lo dijo sin querer. Había una filial de su empresa que en aquellos tiempos estaba buscando extranjeros que le dieran toques orientales a las decoraciones de ciertos hoteles 5 estrellas en el sector y Mimi fue la primera en postular. Hablaba muy bien el idioma y ser elegida fue un mero trámite.

Seguí su risa hasta el claro de un prado donde varias personas se encontraban recostadas sobre el césped conversando. Ella resaltó del resto, primero por sus rasgos y segundo porque para mí era resaltaría dentro de un grupo de miss universo. Llevaba un vestido primaveral amarillo y el cabello recogido en una cinta corta del mismo tono.

Estaba tanto o más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Corría en círculos y un niño muy rubio de no más de un año la seguía dando pasos inseguros. Ella se detenía, volteaba lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos en su estómago haciendo que tanto ella como el niño explotaran en risas. Lo bajaba y todo volvía a comenzar.

Me apoyé en un árbol a una distancia prudente, con una disyuntiva en mi interior… quería que me viera y al mismo tiempo no.

Verla jugando con aquel pequeño me produjo una angustia terrible e inexplicable. ¿Acaso había formado una familia? ¿Acaso ese era su hijo? Sora nunca me contó detalles de su vida y con el tiempo aprendí a no preguntar tampoco.

Minutos después se acercó un hombre alto, era rubio – incluso más rubio que Yamato Ishida – con el cabello rizado y los ojos verdes. Si miraba con detención al niño y a él podría apostar mi trabajo a que era el padre. Eran idénticos. El tipo le extendió una botella con agua y sin más la tomó por la cintura para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

.

No sé qué me ocurrió desde ese día, pero comencé a levantarme 3 horas después, durante los siguientes fines de semana, con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Lo cual no ocurría. Daba vueltas por todo el parque, cambiaba de ruta una y mil veces y nada. Me quedaba solo un mes para irme y la necesidad de verla, aunque fuese solo una vez más, me estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba saber si ese tipo era su marido, si ese niño era su hijo… estaba siendo un masoquista.

Me acomodé mi gorra y mis lentes de sol para continuar corriendo por la orilla del _Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir_ , el cual era el lago artificial más grande del Central Park, no alcancé a avanzar ni 3 metros cuando su voz sonó a mis espaldas.

Me detuve de golpe creyendo que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

-Disculpe… señor – volvió a hablar y la sentí mucho más cerca – dejó caer su billetera.

Me palpé de inmediato el bolsillo de mi pantalón y confirmé que no estaba. No sé en qué momento cayó.

Me di vuelta despacio sintiendo que las piernas me fallaban… más de tres años esperando este encuentro.

Giré finalmente sobre mí mismo y supe al instante que me había reconocido tras el gorro y tras las gafas oscuras. Su rostro me lo había demostrado, estaba pálida y no era debido al color de su camiseta. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que me apremiaba a darle un abrazo, mas me contuve.

-Taichi…

Escuchar mi nombre desde sus labios fue volver a nacer. Fue recordar el primer día que la conocí, el día en que Sora me la presentó y sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Supe desde ese momento que la quería junto a mí para toda la vida. Pero hay errores que se cometen que dejan todo en un futuro incierto…

Iba a saludarla, pero de entre sus piernas salió el mismo niño rubio de hace semanas atrás pidiendo ser cargado. Ella lo hizo al instante dejando caer el peso del pequeño en su cadera izquierda.

Era su hijo, definitivamente lo era.

-Estas igual… igual de hermosa – solté sin medirme. Ella se sonrojó volviendo a extenderme la billetera.

-Gracias – susurró incómoda, yo tomé mi billetera tocando su mano deliberadamente, lo cual sé nos produjo un escalofrío interno, la conocía, sabía que había sentido lo mismo que yo con aquel roce.

Nos quedamos mirando por largos minutos sin decir nada.

-Mimi… agua – pidió el niño en sus brazos y eso nos hizo reaccionar.

Ella dio un respingo y como pudo con una mano sostuvo al pequeño rubio y con otra comenzó a hurguetear dentro de su cartera en búsqueda de agua. La vi tan complicada que sin que yo mismo lo esperase pasé mis manos por debajo de los brazos del niño y lo atraje hacia mí.

-No, no… es… necesario… - tartamudeó pidiéndolo de vuelta.

-No es ningún problema… busca tranquila - Ella dudó, pero antes de volver a decirme algo más volvió a naufragar dentro de su bolso con las manos crispadas. Aún estaba sonrojada y yo entre más la miraba más me daba cuenta que no la había olvidado. El padre del pequeño era un maldito afortunado.

Cuando vi que, al fin, tenía entre sus manos el biberón con agua. Volví a colocar al rubio entre sus brazos provocando que una vez más nos rozáramos.

-Tienes un hijo muy lindo y tranquilo… - comenté mientras observaba que éste empinaba la mamadera para beber grandes sorbos.

-No es mi hijo – respondió tan rápido que ambos nos sorprendimos. El corazón me dio un salto y por más que lo evité, no logré disimular una sonrisa en mi rostro.

No era su hijo.

Pero si no era su hijo, era el hijo del hombre rubio que vi anteriormente. Y quizás era su pareja. Volví al ataque.

-Pues entonces tu novio tiene un hijo muy lindo y tranquilo.

-Michael no es mi novio – volvió a contestar con rapidez.

La vi ponerse roja de rabia. Quizás consigo misma y por haber despejado mis dudas con tanta premura.

OK. Mi sonrisa era tan grande y tan alegre que en cuanto Mimi la vio, suspiró resignada. Y para mi sorpresa ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo – explicó mientras peinaba los cabellos rubios del pequeño - Enviudó hace poco y le ayudo con Peter.

.

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana a una pileta en donde Peter se empinaba hasta lograr alcanzar el agua que más tarde lanzaba a unas palomas cercanas.

Estaba nervioso y por las veces en que Mimi se peinó sus rizos supe que ella también lo estaba.

Seguía soltera, no tenía hijos… al igual que yo.

¿Sería esta la luz de esperanza que pedí hace tantos años atrás?

Quizás…

-Sora me contó que eres embajador… - comentó cuidando al pequeño con la mirada.

-Sí, hace poco más de un año…

Silencio nuevamente.

Quería abrazarla, besarla. Decirle todas aquellas cosas que no me dejó decirle hace tres años, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

-¿Vives ahora en Estados Unidos? – me preguntó.

-Estaré aquí sólo por un mes más… aunque me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo ahora que estoy contigo.

Se sonrojó y quizás para que yo no lo notase se levantó de la banca para caminar donde estaba el hijo de su amigo, yo hice lo mismo y sin premeditación la tomé del brazo deteniéndola.

-Encontrarte al otro lado del mundo debe de tener algún motivo – susurré colocando mi mano en su mejilla. Ella se sacudió a mi contacto.

-Taichi… en verdad ya no hay nada más que decirnos. Yo ya te perdoné. Seguí mi vida y yo sé que tú también lo hiciste… Esto es una simple casualidad.

-¿Y si la casualidad es una nueva oportunidad?

Mimi abrió sus ojos y me reflejé en ellos de la misma forma en que lo hice tiempo atrás.

No aguantaba más… iba a besarla.

Me acerqué tan rápido a sus labios como lo fue el llanto del pequeño rubio. Mimi se separó al instante de mí y corrió a al lado de él. Había caído de bruces tratando de ahuyentar a un par de palomas.

-Debo irme… - dijo tomando al niño en sus brazos – debo llevar a Peter al dentista, Michael está trabajando y no puede… - chasqueó la lengua molesta consigo misma como si darme explicaciones estuviera fuera de lugar.

Y pensándolo bien, lo era… ¿Por qué me daba explicaciones?

Oh Mimi, ¿Aun sientes algo por mí?

-Adiós Taichi – tomó su bolso y sin siquiera mirarme comenzó a alejarse.

Ella seguía sintiendo algo por mí… lo sabía. Yo también la seguía queriendo.

-¿Un café?... ¿mañana por la tarde? – le pregunté ansioso interponiéndome en su camino.

-No creo que sea buena idea… - me rodeó y continuó su andar.

-¿Un te?... ¿un trozo de pastel? … ¿un milkshake de chocolate? – volví a detenerla al atravesarme.

-Taichi… en verdad no es buena idea.

-Me queda solo un mes en New York… dame este mes, Mimi. Por favor dame una oportunidad este mes – rogué.

Ella dudó. Abrazó a Peter contra su cuerpo mientras me miraba con esos ojos acaramelados.

-Un café… - dijo al fin y yo sonreí tanto o más como la primera vez que aceptó salir conmigo - en el _Blue Bottle Coffee…_

-¿Mañana? ¿A las 7? – interrumpí ansioso.

Ella sonrió.

-A las 7.

Intercambiamos números y en cuanto guardé nuevamente el contacto de "Mimi Tachikawa" en mi teléfono supe que esta vez todo sería diferente.

Era mi oportunidad.

Era "El Tal vez" que pedí por años…

No me iba a permitir un nuevo error.

* * *

 **No hay más.**

 **Cualquiera comete un error, independiente de la magnitud. Queda la duda si vuelven o no.**

 **Ustedes pueden ponerle el final que más les acomode jojojo**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
